Appendix Trouble
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Lizzie gets Appendicitis, it's up to Ash to handle the situation. Big thanks to nyislandersgirl for the use of her Characters! /u/2086119/nyislandersgirl


**Ash just couldn't come to terms with it. His daughter, his pumpkin had just been rolled away from him. She was screaming in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her. Her fate, her life was hanging in the balance. But despite this, all he could do was sit, just sit and wait and pray. Elizabeth ****–**** 8 years old**

** "**Ash! I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" Misty asked as she took her keys and about to exit the door. It was a week until thanksgiving and Misty was determined to get all the food she'd need to feed her family and wanted to get there before the store was filled with people.

"No, I'm good." Ash called to her from upstairs. Ash had off this week and the next because of the holiday. He hated all the paperwork the league made him do, but he had to admit, the vacation time rocked. And with that, Misty was out the door. It wasn't until then, that Ash realized he had all day to be with his girl.

He went downstairs to find Elizabeth and Pikachu watching Bulbasaur's Garden. It was the episode where Bulbasaur and Chikorita plan a surprise birthday party for the farmer's wife. It turns aery when the Pidgey eats the pie the two Pokemon made for the occasion. Seeing his daughter obviously immersed in the program, he waited for the show to end.

When the credits started to roll down the screen, Elizabeth turned to her father and put on a huge smile as if he had just arrived. "Hi daddy." She said as she switched the TV off. Unlike Michelle and Aiden when they watched TV, when Elizabeth was done her show, she went on to another activity. "Hey dad?" She asked the Pokemon Master. "If you're not busy, could you battle Mudkip and I? We're still trying to perfect her Mud Slap attack." The young girl looked at her father with cheer and a spark of determination in her eyes.

"Sure pumpkin." He said, his eyes beaming with joy. As they went out to the backyard, Ash took a Pokeball who he knew was weak against water attacks. As he took the Pokeball which he knew contained Donphan, Pikachu leaped on his shoulder so he could watch the battle too.

"Ok Mudkip, time to shine!" She called as she threw her Pokeball up to reveal her one and only pokemon, Mudkip. And as Ash revealed Donphan, the battle began. The sparkle in Lizzie's eye, when she revealed Mudkip reminded Ash of his enthusiasm as a young trainer.

"Alright Donphan, this is a training session for Lizzie and Mudkip, so let's get to work." The young man said as he led the Pokemon in instruction. "You can make the first move sweetie." He told his excited daughter.

"You'll be sorry. Mudkip, water gun!" She said as she confidently instructed her Pokemon. The water gun just missed as Ash told Donphan to dodge it.

"Ok, Donphan. Dodge and then use roll out!" Ash commanded the evolved pokemon. Donphan dodged easily, and then hit Mudkip with amazing accuracy.

"Ah, Mudkip. Are you ok?" The young girl asked the small Pokemon. Mudkip got up and grunted. It was determined to go on. "Alright Mudkip, let's try a quick attack!" The little water pokemon's attack hit Donphan with as much accuracy as it's opponent last attack. Donphan appeared stunned, so Lizzie continued. "Alright, quick get close, and use Mudslap!" The young Pokemon got close to Donphan and launched a Mudslap that rendered Donphan KO'ed.

"Donphan, are you alright!" Ash asked as he ran to the pokemon. Donphan grunted as it rose to it's feet and nodded it's trunk. Ash then returned Donphan to it's Pokeball. As he was about to go congratulate his daughter on her success, he heard a yelp.

"Daddy?" Lizzie yelped in pain on her knees holding her lower right side. Ash immediately crouched beside her and assessed her.

"What's the matter?" Ash said in a panic. He could feel Elizabeth's forehead was really warm. She was panting uneasily as if she was out of breath.

"It burns Daddy." She said in tears and sweat. "My belly feels like it's on fire and I feel dizzy." As she spoke those last words, Ash felt her body sliding from his arms to the ground. She had become unconscious.

He stood up to run to the house. "Pikachu, Mudkip. You stay out here while I call the ambulance."

"Pika Pika Pikachu." Pikachu replied to Ash's command as he hopped down to watch Elizabeth.

"Mud, Mudkip." Mudkip said as it stood with Pikachu to help guard.

"Ok, good. I'll be right back." He said as he started to the house. He then added. "Mudkip, see if you can wake her up with watergun." He then raced inside to the video phone and called for help.

Outside, Mudkip gently trickled a very mild watergun at her trainer to try and awaken her. Just then, Misty's car was pulling into the driveway. When Misty got out and saw Lizzie unconscious in the grass, she ran, hopping the fence and crouched down by her baby girl.

"Pika Pi Pikachu Ka Pi Pika. Pikachu!" Pikachu told her. After living with Ash so long, she could virtually understand anything Pikachu said.

Just then Ash came outside to see Misty hung over Elizabeth. He ran to her. "I don't know what happened. We had just finished battling, and when I was about to go congratulate her on a win, she said her stomach felt like it was on fire."

"Where did she say it hurt Ash?" She demanded as she exchanged looks with her unconscious daughter and Ash. Ash then looked confused. He didn't think it mattered where. He then pointed on Lizzie stomach where she had grasped it in pain. "Ash! That's her appendix!" Misty squealed.

"I called the ambulance. Calm down. Anyway, how do you know it was her appendix?" Ash inquired. Misty started straightly into his eyes and gave a small sigh.

"I know because, I had mine removed when I was eight." Misty said as she lifted up her shirt to reveal the scar of the incident. Ash looked astonished. He had never realized the scar was even there. Twenty years of knowing Misty, and no memory of the scar appeared to him. Pikachu also looked surprised. Just then, they heard sirens of the ambulance approaching from a distance.

The ambulance pulled into their driveway and several paramedics came out. Transferring her onto a stretcher, raced her into the ambulance.

Then one of the paramedic's came to Ash and Misty and said. "Hi. My name is Taylor. We'll be driving Elizabeth to the hospital. Now, we only have room for one of you in the ambulance."

"I'll meet you there." Ash said as he walked Misty to the ambulance. "I'll fly on Charizard. I need you to take care of our little girl, ok." Misty looked up to see Ash's face stern, but with gentleness and worry in his voice. Looking into his eyes, Misty immediately knew Lizzie would be ok, even though Ash wasn't sure.

"Ok, but hurry Ash!" Misty said as she ran to the ambulance and got into the front seat. As soon as the ambulance was out of sight Ash grabbed Mudkip's Pokeball and put her in and returned the pokeball inside. Then, jumping onto his shoulder, Pikachu tried to look calm. Ash could sense Pikachu's nervousness.

"It's ok Pikachu. Lizzie will be ok, I hope." He told his best pal as he called Charizard out of his Pokeball. "Charizard, Lizzie's in trouble. I've got to get to St. Joseph's hospital. Can you fly me?" Ash asked. Charizard could see the urgency in Ash's eyes and grunted 'ok'. Ash and Pikachu jumped on Charizard's back and they flew off.

As Charizard landed by the hospital, Brock came out to meet him. "Brock, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came as soon as I heard. Come on, "Misty needs you. She's really upset." Brock told his friend. Ash then ran inside and found Dr. Aaron and Misty sitting in the lobby, Misty in tears. Ash ran to her.

"Misty, it's ok. I'm here." Ash said in a comforting tone. He then turned to Dr. Aaron. "Dr. Aaron, what are you doing here?" Dr. Aaron stood up.

"I am leading the procedure. I don't work at the clinic anymore, and this hospital had a position open. So, here I am. Now, I have to go. We're about to get Lizzie into surgery." Dr. Aaron told them. He then left the lobby. Brock sat down by Ash and Misty. Misty nuzzled her head into Ash's shoulder. About an hour later, with Misty sound asleep on Ash's shoulder, Ash prayed. He wasn't much of a prayer person, but he knew, at least, he'd be heard. He was so scared of losing his daughter. He also felt he needed to be strong for his wife. Just then Brock came back and sat beside the couple and handed Ash a coffee. "I'm sure she'll be fine. We just have to have hope." Brock said as he drank the hot, black liquid from a styrofoam cup. Ash looked up a gave a small grin. Brock could tell he wasn't believing any of this.

As Ash finished his prayer, he heard footsteps to reveal none other than his mother. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked in a whispered tone pointing at Misty.

"Are you serious? My grand daughter is having surgery. This is where I'm needed." She said as she and Mimey sat by Misty. Ash nodded. About two hours later Dr. Aaron came out into the lobby. Misty, Brock, Delia, Mimey and Ash sat up in attention.

"The surgery went very well. She'll be fine." Dr. Aaron told them in a smile. Ash and Misty breathed out a sigh of relief. "She's going to be pretty sore for a while, but I'll write up a prescription for some pain pills." Dr. Aaron told them.

As Dr. Aaron was giving Misty instructions, Ash pulled Brock aside. "Hey Brock, would you mind stopping at the house? Grab Lizzie a pair of pj's and a set of clothes for tomorrow?" Ash asked Brock.

"Sure Ash." Brock said as he took the keys out of his jeans pocket. "I'll make sure to grab all she needs." He said.

About an hour Brock came into the room where Lizzie had been assigned. Ash was there with her, holding her hand. "I got it Ash. Here." Brock said taking out Teddi of the bag as Ash laid in by Lizzie. Ash placed Mudkip's Pokeball on the side table.

Soon, Lizzie started to wake up. Although still drowsy from the anesthesia, Lizzie looked around for Mudkip. "Mudkip?" She said, almost silently. Pikachu, however heard her. He immediately jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu Pi?" Pikachu called. Ash's eyes went instantly down to Lizzie. Lizzie looked up.

"Daddy, Brock?" She said, still groggy, her words a bit slurred. The two men stared down at her intently. "Where's Mudkip? And, where am I?" She asked.

"You're at the hospital sweetie." Brock said as he took Mudkip's Pokeball from the side table and handed it to Ash.

"And Mudkip is totally safe." Ash said as he opened the Pokeball to reveal Mudkip. Mudkip came out, looking stunned at the sight of her trainer. In a bed, with a beeping machine giving a constant tone, Mudkip became frightened. Pikachu sensed this and hopped down from Ash's shoulder to comfort Mudkip.

A little while Misty and Delia came in. Mimey came in to, and started to clean the counter by the window. Lizzie was now up watching TV and holding Teddi and Mudkip, one in each arm. She lowered her head and switched the TV off in excitement.

"Mommy! Grammy!" She squealed in excitement. They both came up and hugged her. Misty then sat by Lizzie in bed as the young girl started rambling about the battle she won with Ash just four hours ago. "It was so cool Mommy! We used water gun first. Although that missed, quick attack hit the mark."

"What Pokemon of your father's were you battling dear?" Delia asked, finding a chair on the other side of Lizzie's be10d.

"We got to battle Donphan, a pokemon three sizes bigger than Mudkip." She told them.

Misty leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear. "You chose Donphan against a water type?" Misty didn't understand. Ash was trying to help teach her, not beat her.

"It was a training session." He whispered back. "I'm not going to give my all to beat my own daughter in a training session." This seemed to satisfy Misty's curiosity.

A while later, Dr, Aaron came into the room. Along with a six foot, long haired brunette with blue eyes. Needless to say, Brock was hooked.

"Hi everyone, this is my assistant, Brianna Meyers. She helped me fix Lizzie up." Dr. Aaron said, smiling at Lizzie. "She's studying to be nurse." Dr. Aaron introduced. "Not back to business. I'd like to keep Lizzie overnight to make sure there are no complications or sign of infection. If not, you can take her home tomorrow." He finished, smiling at Lizzie.

"Hi I'm Brock, thank you so much for helping my friend's daughter, Lizzie. Now maybe you can help me, stop the pain of yet another heartbreak." Brock said, slightly drooling.

"I'd love to go out sometime." Brianna said, giggling. Dr. Aaron stared at her. Her giggle turned into a nervous laugh. "Although maybe when I'm not on duty." Crogunk then came out.

"Crooo!" He said as her poison jabbed his trainer and led him out into the hall. Brock happily smiled as the blue Pokemon dragged him out.

They could all hear him in the hallway. "She said yes!" Brianna blushed slightly in embarrassment and slightly in attraction to Brock's excitement.

"Daddy?" Lizzie asked. "Why does Brock do that?" Lizzie asked her father. Her mother however, answered.

"Haha, We've been asking ourselves that for a long time Liz." Misty told her daughter.

Ash and Misty reluctantly left that night and went back home to sleep. Brock stayed at the hospital that night to keep an eye on Lizzie, and to flirt with the nurses that came in every two hours to check on her.

The next morning, even before the sun rose Ash came back to the hospital, Pikachu sleeping on his shoulder. He ate breakfast in the cafeteria before coming to see Lizzie. He came in just as Lizzie was finishing up her breakfast.

"Daddy!" She squealed. Her happy excitement had woken Brock up, who had been sleeping in the chair. He immediately went and hugged her.

"Oh, before I forget. I got you something." Ash said, grabbing the small wrapped box from the table, where he had placed it. Before opening, Lizzie looked at the box wrapped in light blue Horsea wrapping paper. Lizzie smiled at her father. She tore through the paper, and whipped the box open. It was a ball capsule and A set of five seals.

"Wow Dad." She said looking at the seals. A lightning bolt seal, a bubble seal, a white smoke seal, a fire flame seal, and an 'M' seal. "This is absolutely the best!" She smiled at the variety of seals.

"Wow Ash, how did you get such a variety of seals." Brock asked. He said, also looking at the seals in wonder.

Ash replied simply. "I'm the Pokemon master. I pulled some strings."

"Pikachu!" Lizzie squealed from he bed. Pikachu woke up in a surprise, nearly falling off Ash's shoulder. "Look at the seals I got!" She said as, Pikachu, who calmed down hopped on her bed and looked at the lovely variety of seals. "Daddy got them for me! He's the best dad ever!" Ash's heart warmed at this statement. For the first time in two days, he gave a heartfelt smile.

That afternoon, Lizzie was released from the hospital, and sent home. Misty made a special lunch for Lizzie when she came home. As Lizzie ate, she looked at her small scar, which was still healing, and smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
